Sims Big Brother Season 2
Sims Big Brother (2) is the second season of the Sims 3 Big Brother from bigbrotherguy100. The season was announced during the mid section of the first series. The show will be presented by Anna Higgens again. It was announced on 18 June 2012 that Host Anna Higgens would be hosting two more season after season 2 of the show. When asked to re-new her contract she refuessed saying "I've had fun but it's time to move on. I will do my final two seasons and that will be me. I have a family now and I need to look after them. Plus Two seasons is a very long run if you ask me." New Format. ' ' bigbrotherguy100 anncounced the a new format will be introduced to the new season. Instead of a Highlight show of the previous day, A new highlight show of the previous week will air on every thursday. with an eviction on saturday. This will start after the first eviction. Week 1 will air of the monday of week 2. Live Evictions. It was announced that A live Eviction would brodcast every saturday on Justin TV. The first eviction went live on Justin Tv at 8:30 Pm on Saturday 10/6/12. The live eviction its self was brodcast with a bad connection, this led to very bad reviews. BigBrotherGuy100 then announced that the second Eviction and All that followed would be brodcast Live from Ustream instead of Justin TV. Head Of House (HOH) Head of house was first introduced in season 2 of sims big brother. A housemate can only gain Head of House Power from being saved from the public vote (Evictions). The housemate who gains HOH get the luxury of having their own private Bedroom and Bathroom. HOH also gets the luxury of not being able to face the public vote that week, but they have to nominate two housemates to face the public vote that week. Housemates. Jenny Jenny was the first Housemate to enter the house on Launch Night, She was Given No twists. Jenny was the forth Housemate To be Evicted. Jack Jack was the second Housemate to enter the house on Launch Night, he was given No twists. On Day 10 Jack was Evicted against Arwin. Lisa Lisa was the Third Person to enter the house on launch night, she was nominated by big brother because of the way she entered the house, She was Evicted On Day 5. Petro Petro was the Forth person to enter the house on Launch Night, He was given no twists. On week 4's eviction Anna Higgens announced to the housemates that they had to choose one house mate to skip the semi final and make it straight to the final. All housemates voted petro. During the final Petro became the second Winner of sims Big Brother. Nina Nina was the Fifth Person to enter the house on Launch Night, she was nominated by big brother because of the way she entered the house, She was saved against Lisa there fore giving her power of HOH(Head of House) She has the responsability of Nominating two housemates at the end of the week, she also gets her own bedroom and bathroom. On week 4 Nina told Petro that she "Fancyed" him, petro then agreed to kiss her and they ended up going out for the rest of the series. Nina left on week 5. Arwin Arwin was the sixth person to enter the house on Launch Night, He was given no twists. On Day 10 Arwin was Saved from the public vote which resulted in him becoming H-O-H. On day 14 Nina, Petro and Simon Escaped the house during Arwin's Nomination which resulted in all housemates being up for Eviction! On day 15 Arwin was the third Housemate to leave the house. Poppy. Poppy was the Last person to enter the house on Launch night, she was given no twists. Poppy finished in third place in the final and left the house to boo's. Simon. Simon was the last of the housemates to walk through the front doors, He entered on day 5 straight after the Eviction of Lisa, He was given to twists. Simon left in second place and left the house to cheeres . The Final For the final an outdoor set/stage was built next to the garden which ment housemates had to leave Via the garden. A red carpet ran from the house through the garden and to a door next to the snug, Inside that door there was a room built like the room you go to before you leave the house. The final opened up with voice over Alexandra stating the following "Please Welcome Your Host Anna Higgens" Anna higgens then came from inside the garden exit to the stage. A Live crowed joined in all the fun. After Anna Higgens welcomed back all the ex housemates accecpt for Arwin due to family isues, she then started goving awards. Poppy Finished in Third, Simon in second and Petro winning the show.